La nueva contraseña
by Sampe
Summary: Pobre Snape... ¡Siempre sufriendo el acoso de Lucius! Y Draco... hum... digamos que sigue el ejemplo de su padre con otro moreno... SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**LA NUEVA CONTRASEÑA**

Severus fruncía el ceño mientras echaba dos gotas exactamente iguales a la poción. El líquido hirvió y se tornó de verde a morado.

Snape levantó poco a poco la cabeza mientras procesaba la reacción mentalmente. No debería ser morada. Con las manos tamborileando sobre la mesa, sus labios se juntaron en esa mueca habitual, ya tan suya, que hacía siempre que las cosas no salían como estaba previsto.

Un ruido desagradable llegó a sus oídos. Levantó la vista hacia la pared y entrecerró los ojos. El timbre seguía sonando. Y no parecía querer parar.

- ¡Por todos los infiernos¡Ya voy!

Subió las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras y llegó hasta el recibidor. ¿Quién podría ser? No creía que pudiera ser de nuevo la chalada de Bellatrix, ni tampoco ningún otro mortífago. Y mucho menos alguien de la orden. Entonces¿quién demonios era?

Abrió la puerta de un tirón.

- Lucius… - dijo sorprendido.

El rubio platino le sonrió. Iba vestido como siempre, dándose aires de grandeza y llevaba cogido su bastón plateado con la mano derecha.

- Buenas tardes, Severus. ¿Puedo pasar?  
- No – dijo el otro mortífago. No obstante no cerró la puerta.

Lucius entró sonriendo y la cerró por él.

- He dicho que no – murmuró Snape por lo bajo. Sin embargo, sabía por experiencia que para expulsar a Lucius había que ser más… cuidadoso.

Snape observó del mismo modo que se observa a un animal peligroso en libertad  
cómo Lucius se quitaba la capa, la colgaba, y luego se adelantaba hacia donde sabía que estaba el salón.

Snape siguió al rubio sin decir nada. No hacía falta invitarle a sentarse, Lucius ya se había acomodado en el mejor sillón, frente al fuego.

- ¿Y bien, Severus¿No piensa ofrecerme una copa?

Reprimiendo el impulso de rechinar los dientes, Snape se dirigió hacia el mueble bar.  
Después de desechar la idea de ofrecerle arsénico, le sirvió una copa de Whisky de fuego.

- Toma. Y ahora explícame qué haces aquí.  
- Oh, Severus, no seas tan directo. – Lucius tomó un sorbo y sonrió con placer.- Después de todo, he venido a visitarte. Deberías darme las gracias, no creo que vengan muchos magos a este…- miró a su alrededor e intentó buscar una palabra no demasiado dura. No lo consiguió.- sórdido lugar donde vives.

Sonrió y siguió bebiendo.

Severus lo miraba sin moverse un ápice. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo repelente a criticar su casa? Bueno, no la limpiaba a fondo, pero es que le gustaba así, oscura y lúgubre. Además, se suponía que Lucius era un invitado…no tenía derecho a opinar. Bueno, la verdad es que era un gorrón….um. ¿Qué diferencia había entre invitado y gorrón?

- Me alegro de que te sientas como en tu propia casa, Lucius. Ahora, supongo que no te importará contarme el motivo por el que he dejado a medio un importante experimento para dedicarme a atenderte a ti.- la última palabra la dijo con fuerza.

Lucius sonrió de nuevo. Terminó de beberse su vaso y lo dejó en la mesa.

- El motivo, mi querido Severus – dijo poniendo las manos en las rodillas- es que vengo a enseñarte la nueva contraseña de los mortífagos.- terminó. Su cara desquiciada y sonrisa maligna eran tal para cual. Y Severus tuvo la impresión de que, fuese lo que fuese esa nueva contraseña, no le iba a gustar.

- Bien, pues dímela y márchate.

- Sshh… con calma, Severus – dijo Lucius apaciguándolo con un gesto de la mano.

Snape seguía de pie, observando al intruso. No podía permitir que el aristocrático rubio se saliera con la suya (fuera lo que fuese lo que estuviese tramando) y algo en su interior le decía que tramaba algo…así que palpó el bolsillo de su túnica y se sintió un poco desprotegido al no encontrar la varita. Debía haberla dejado en el laboratorio. Con su mirada más fría se fue acercando al sillón.

- ¿Y cuándo si puede saberse voy a tener el placer de conocer la contraseña! Seguro que a nuestro Señor no le hará ninguna gracia enterarse de que sus órdenes se demoran por culpa de un indeseable como tú, que no piensa más que en hacerse el interesante y aparecerse por cuenta propia en casa de otro.

Lucius miró atónito a Snape. Parecía estar realmente de mal humor. Pero no importaba. Se levantó y se dirigió a Severus con paso tranquilo y una mueca que anticipaba algo.

- Muy bien. Te la enseñaré ahora.

A Severus esa frase no le gustó nada.

Y ahí estaban, de pie, cada uno a pocos centímetros del otro. Severus esperó. Lucius dejó de sonreír y se aclaró la garganta. También sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la nariz.

Severus cada vez apretaba más los labios, impaciente. Al final Lucius guardó su pañuelo y se pegó lo máximo posible a Severus.

Snape retrocedió espantado.

- ¿Qué haces!

- Darte la nueva contraseña, como me pediste. – se acercó un poco más.

Severus rodeó la mesa, presa del pánico.

- ¡Lucius¡¿Qué demonios intentas!

Lucius sonrió, enseñando sus perlados dientes. Rodeó la mesa también, yendo tras Severus, quien, seguía a su vez, dando vueltas.

- Severus, no sabía que te gustara tanto el pilla pilla.- dijo el rubio con una carcajada.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Para ya, bastardo¡Dame la contraseña y vete de aquí! – pero entonces, de repente, Snape tropezó tontamente (y tanto) con la alfombra y cayó de espaldas.

Lucius, como es obvio, saltó a lo CRIEL y lo inmovilizó contra el suelo. Snape se debatió e intentó pegarle, pero el rubio sonriente no lo soltaba.

- Sshh…Severus, cálmate. Sólo voy a darte la contraseña…

Lucius acercó su cara a la de Severus.

Severus lo miró aterrado.

Sus ojos cada vez estaban más cerca.

Su boca sonriente avanzaba peligrosamente.

Y entonces…

Lucius frotó su nariz contra la de Severus unas cuantas veces.

- Ya está – dijo el rubio. Se levantó y se atusó las ropas - ¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil.- dijo sonriendo inocentemente a Severus.

Snape fue notando cómo la ira iba creciendo en su interior. Una de esas furias que explotan y matan. Todavía boca arriba en el suelo vio cómo Lucius le miraba. Al parecer el rubio estaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Snape decidió contenerse. Si no explotaba, puede que el rubio se fuera antes.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme a levantarme o qué? – gruñó Snape. Lucius sonrió y le miró a los ojos. Al final tendió una mano.

- Sólo te ayudo por esta vez. Si la gente supiera que voy por ahí ayudando a torpes compañeros a levantarse, parecería que me estoy volviendo blando.

Esa afirmación hizo enfurecerse a Snape, que cogió la mano que le ofrecían y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Lucius cayera sobre él. Este, se dio de bruces contra el suelo por encima de la cara de Severus y su bastón salió volando, hasta el fuego de la chimenea, donde cayó.

- ¡A qué ha venido eso!- chilló el rubio- Yo que te estaba ayudando…

Pero ahora Snape, que veía arder el bastón, al contrario que Lucius, se empezó a partir de risa malévolamente.

Lucius se frotaba la nariz mientras Snape se lo quitaba de encima para poder levantarse. De repente, el rubio paró de lamentarse.

- Snif, snif…huele a quemado…- dijo.

Lo cual hizo que Snape se riese aún más fuerte. Cuando al fin descubrió su preciado bastón en las llamas, no dudó un instante. Se plantó ante Snape y le dio una bofetada.

La risa de Snape paró al instante, dando lugar a una mirada retadora.

- Me has abofeteado como una damisela.- le espetó Severus.

Lucius se sintió aún más ofendido y le intentó dar un puñetazo, que Snape esquivó. El rubio se sentía cada vez más frustrado: se estaban riendo de él y no conseguía vengarse. Para colmo, recordó de repente que su varita estaba dentro del bastón y fue corriendo a la chimenea (a buenas horas) para ver si podía salvar el mango de plata que recubría la varita.

Pero ya no era posible.

- Espero – dijo el rubio volteándose a Snape- que te des cuenta de que acabas de quemar mi varita.

Snape sonrió.

- ¿En serio? Vaya… eso quiere decir que estás desarmado¿verdad? Um….indefenso…y yo todavía no he terminado de reírme de ti.

Lucius se irguió y levantó una ceja.

Snape convocó con la mente su propia varita.

Lucius perdió un poco la compostura.

- Esto…Severus… ¿no tenías un experimento que realizar?

- Bueno, ya que tú lo has echado a perder…no tiene más importancia.

Lucius retrocedió un poco, pero notó el calor del fuego en su trasero y no pudo avanzar más. Estaba acorralado.

- Severus – dijo con voz aguda- no hay razón de ponerse así. Ya somos adultos, parecemos Black y Potter.

- No creo. Ni uno ni otro te darían esto¡Diffindo!

Snape agitó la varita y la primera capa de túnicas de Lucius cayó al suelo, rasgada.

- ¡Qué haces, pervertido!

- Bueno, ya que no tienes bastón, no te pegan todas esas cosas tan…historiadas. ¡Difffindo!

Una segunda capa de túnicas cayó, para dejar al descubierto la ropa interior de Lucius. Snape pareció dudar y Lucius lo notó.

- ¿Qué pasa Snape¿Te lo estás pensando mejor? Oh, qué desilusión – dijo acercándose a Snape, quien todavía le apuntaba. Lucius parecía olvidar el miedo como tenerlo de pronto.

- Mmhh…no. La verdad es que estaba pensando dónde rajarte primero.

Lucius perdió su sonrisa y le miró con temor. Snape entrecerró los ojos.

- Bah, qué más da- dijo al fin Severus- si te rajara seguro que enamorarías de tu propia sangre, así que…¡Cruccio!

Lucius cayó al suelo, chillando y llevándose las manos a los costados.

Snape sonrió y se acercó más, lentamente.

-¿Sabes, Lucius? Nunca me has gustado. Aunque supongo que ya lo sabías. Eres una criatura estúpida y repelente que sólo persigue el lucro… ni siquiera sientes la causa de los mortífagos¡crucio!

Lucius se cayó de espaldas con un nuevo grito. Miraba a Severus horrorizado. ¿De verdad pensaba matarle?

Severus se sentó a ahorcajadas encima suyo, aún apuntándolo. Lucius gimió por el dolor mientras Snape se inclinaba, con la varita presionada contra su garganta. El rubio tragó saliva.

- Aún así…- empezó Severus de nuevo. Sus ojos eran dos orbes negros escondidos entre la cabellera de cuervo que ahora caía sobre su cara, a pocos centímetros de la de Lucius- No soy yo el que tiene que matarte, sino el Señor Tenebroso.- Snape, de improviso, frotó su nariz contra la de Lucius y soltó una carcajada.

Se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían a su mazmorra particular. Antes de bajar, miró al rubio, que se había incorporado un poco y aún lo miraba patidifuso.

Snape sonrió.

-¿De verdad creías que iba a matarte? Qué poco confías en mí, Lucius. Bien, espero que le transmitas a nuestro Señor lo bien que he aprendido la contraseña. Ahora, si me disculpas, volveré a mis experimentos.

Y bajó por las escaleras.

Lucius miró de hito en hito cómo Snape desaparecía y parpadeó. Cuando se dio cuenta, por fin, de que le había tomado el pelo, sus cejas se juntaron de rabia. Se levantó de inmediato del suelo, desnudo, tal cual estaba y fue hacia la puerta de salida. No iba a permitir que esto terminara así.

Nadie se reía de Lucius Malfoy.

Una vez en el exterior Lucius empezó a temblar ( no sabemos si de frío o rabia) en medio de la frialdad de la noche inglesa. Pero no permaneció mucho tiempo allí, sino que se desapareció para ir a su casa.

Draco Malfoy estaba tranquilamente leyendo en el sofá de su cómodo y amplio salón cuando oyó un "CRAC" en el exterior. No le dio mucha importancia, pensando que su padre había vuelto. Lo que sí le preocupó un poco fue el hecho de que entrara sin nada más que su ropa interior.

- ¿Padre?-dijo.

Pero Lucius no le hizo caso y subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

-Hola querido – le saludó Narcisa, que se arreglaba frente al tocador de espaldas a la puerta. Pensaba salir esa noche. Le extrañó ver a su marido de ese modo. Lucius tampoco contestó. Y se metió rápidamente en el armario.

Narcisa pudo oír sus comentarios mientras revolvía en el guardarropa. Eran algo así como: "Murciélago grasiento, me compraré un bastón nuevo y se lo meteré por el…"

-Lucius – interrumpió su esposa.- ¿Pasa algo? Te recuerdo que hoy cenábamos en casa de los Goyle.

- Déjalo Narcisa, hoy no vamos.

Narcisa se encogió de hombros. De todos modos, los Goyle eran una familia horrible y sin clase.

- ¿Y qué les digo?

- Lo que quieras

- Pero¿qué te ha pasado? Hum….no te vistas…- Narcisa se acercó a Lucius y se abrazó a su espalda desnuda.

- Um…- Lucius paró de vestirse, pero no por la orden de su mujer, sino porque una idea se le había venido a la mente. Era muy sugerente y la venganza iba a ser muy muy entretenida.- Narcisa déjame, tengo cosas que hacer.

Narcisa se apartó, un poco decepcionada. Ya lo intentaría otra vez. La verdad era que no era nada difícil provocar a Lucius en ese sentido

- Muy bien. Llama tú a los Goyle – dijo su mujer.

- Si, si…- pero Lucius no la escuchaba. Ya tenía su venganza pensada.

- Te digo que ya no vienen.

- Que no, mujer, los Malfoy siempre cumplen su palabra.

- Pues yo creo que deberíamos cenar ya….o desayunar, no estoy segura. ¡Gregory, despierta!

- ¿Mmmh¿Ha venido ya Draco?

- No hijo, pero ya verás cómo vienen.

- Bueno, yo sigo durmiendo entonces.

Mientras, en la mansión Malfoy, Lucius roncaba feliz, soñando con su venganza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos**

Draco se despertó, como cada día, a las siete de la mañana. Tenía esa costumbre madrugadora y debido a eso, siempre era el primero de los tres Malfoy en levantarse. Por eso se sintió muy sorprendido cuando vio a su padre de pie, en el salón, escribiendo lo que parecía una carta (o un pergamino de varios usos, entre ellos papel higiénico). Su padre podía ser todo lo aristocrático que quisiera, pero por las mañanas estaba horrible, más aún si llevaba esa bata verde y larga como única prenda de vestir.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco, (no quería imaginarse lo que había debajo de aquella prenda) disimulada, mientras iba a por el desayuno (Le repelía que los elfos de su casa tocaran su comida) Al volver, su padre seguía escribiendo y mostraba una mueca maligna en sus facciones.

¿Quieres desayuno tú también, padre? – preguntó al fin. Lucius levantó una ceja sin quitar la vista del papel.

¿Mhm? No, no, nada, nada….

Draco se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a comer. Cuando terminó, vio que su padre estaba leyendo lo que acababa de escribir, así que al final, su curiosidad pudo más que él. Se situó detrás de Lucius con las manos a la espalda.

¿Puedo saber de qué trata la carta, padre?

Lucius frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo apretando la carta para sí. Parecía dudar entre enseñárselo o no, pero al final entendió que Draco no era un peligro,(es decir, no podía hacerle la competencia) así que repentinamente sonrió y se la enseñó (la carta) muy entusiasmado.

Si, claro, Draco, toma. Leela y admira el ingenio de tu padre.

Draco la tomó con una ceja levantada y eludió la orgullosa y prepotente mirada de su padre ( y también su desnudez).

La carta decía así:

_Estimado Severus: _

Te mando esta carta para pedirte ayuda urgente, así que, desde el principio, quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor por lo de ayer y no tengo intención alguna de vengarme de ti. (Aquí Lucius se reía una y otra vez y no pudo seguir durante un rato)

Como te decía, necesito tu ayuda. Bueno, en realidad es Draco quien la necesita, pues él es el motivo de que te envíe esta misiva. Mi amado hijo ha tomado por accidente una poción ovibliate y todo lo que ha aprendido el último año sobre Pociones, se le ha ido de la cabeza.(Curiosamente sus recuerdos de las demás asignaturas siguen intactos) Como sabrás, no podemos permitirnos que Draco llegue este año a Hogwarts sin saber nada de tu asignatura, así que te pido, por favor, que vengas a nuestra casa esta semana, en calidad de invitado y profesor, para ayudarle en su preparación antes de que llegue la fecha del nuevo curso.

Espero pronto tu respuesta.

Saludos: LUCIUS MALFOY

Draco parpadeó varias veces y levantó la vista hacia su padre.

Padre…¿cuándo he tomado yo Ovibliate?

No lo has tomado, idiota. Es una treta para que Severus venga aquí. – le quitó la carta de las manos y la ató a la pata de una lechuza parda, que salió volando a dársela a Severus. Lucius se volvió hacia su hijo.

Así que ya sabes, cuando venga Severus no te acordarás de nada de lo que aprendiste el año pasado. ¿Entendido?

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Puedes, pero también puede que yo no te conteste.- Lucius ya se iba todo satisfecho hacia su dormitorio.

Padre, el profesor Snape sabe Legirimencia. En cuanto llegue, sabrá que es una trampa.

Lucius se paró en seco; volvió sobre sus pasos; y cogió a Draco por los hombros como si fuera una conversación importante de padre a hijo.

Draco, Draco, Draco…- dijo Lucius apretandolo con sus manos- Severus ni siempre está leyendo las mentes de los demás. Algunas, simplemente, las deja estar. Además, para cuando entre por esa puerta, ya no podrá usar su magia. Yo me encargaré de ello.

¿Vas a matar al profesor Snape? – le preguntó Draco atónito.

Lucius se rodeó la cabeza con las manos de desesperación. ¿Cómo explicarle a ese estúpido niño que lo que tenía en mente era mucho más perverso que eso?

No. Mira. Necesito secuestrar a Severus porque….para que….- Lucius se quedaba sin argumentos y su hijo lo miraba de forma estúpida. Así que al final explotó - ¡Porque me lo quiero tirar, joder! – chilló desquiciado- ¡Será mi mayor venganza¡Jajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajaj! – y siguió carcajeandose sin parar, sin pensar ni siquiera que podía estar asustando a su propio hijo, pues quien lo hubiese visto en ese momento sabría que era más peligroso que nunca. Sobre todo más desquiciado.

Draco simplemente sintió pena por Severus y suspirò.

Ah, bueno, si sólo es eso, vale. Pensaba que ibas a matarlo. Pero padre, sugiero que no grites tanto, porque vas a despertar a mamá. Y no creo que le haga mucha gracia descubrir que prefieres a Severus en tu cama antes que a ella.

Lucius paró de reír. Miró a su hijo. No estaba espantado en absoluto, no siquiera parecía temerle.

¿Qué te parece mi idea? – preguntó al cabo de unos segundos- ¿No te parece que esté loco por querer acostarme con Severus?

No. Siempre has estado loco y siempre hablas de Severus. – Draco se encogió de hombros.- Era obvio que ibas detrás de él. – Draco se encogió de hombros mirándolo con cara de "siempre he sabido que eras un gay psicópata".

Lucius se encogió de hombros también y por fin se fue a su dormitorio, a cambiarse.

Bajó al poco rato.

Draco estaba mirando divertido cómo uno de los elfos domésticos se autolesionaba planchándose las orejas con una plancha.

Me voy a comprar un bastón nuevo – dijo. Y se fue.

Poco tiempo después, su madre también salió, así que Draco se quedó solo y aburrido casi todo el día. Los veranos eran horribles y no entendía qué hacía la gente para pasar el tiempo…suponía que aburrirse, como él. Así que se entretuvo ordenando a los elfos cosas imposibles para después divertirse mientras se autocastigaban. Cuando se cansó de eso, se puso a leer manuscritos de magia oscura olvidados allí por el señor tenebroso.

De repente, un rato después de terminar de comer, oyó un ruido proveniente de la cocina. Normalmente no le habría dado importancia. Podría haber sido uno de los elfos. Pero es que él se había encargado de que todos estuviesen tan malheridos que no pudieran hacer absolutamente nada, así que frunció el ceño y cogió la varita.

Cuando entró en la cocina lo primero que vio fue la ceniza de la chimenea esparcida. Pensó enseguida si sería su padre, pero lo descartó al recordar que su padre siempre se aparecía en la chimenea principal. Al acercarse más vio que alguien había salido a rastras de la chimenea y en ese momento estaba en el suelo, gimiendo y frotándose los codos. Draco le apuntó con la varita. El chico levantó la cabeza.

Estoo…hola. ¿Es la casa de …Charles Badboy? Ehm…soy un amigo de la revista de intercambios de verano. Ah, perdona, oye ¿has visto mis gafas? No veo nada.

Tus gafas están aquí, Potter. – dijo Draco lanzándoselas fríamente, pero con una sonrisa en la boca. Harry se las puso - ¿Se puede saber cómo demonios pronunciaste…eh… Badboy? – lo último lo dijo a modo de guasa.

Harry levantó la vista.

Oh, mierda. Hola Malfoy. Ah… bien…um….me he equivocado, adiós….- y buscó a tientas su varita mientras se escabullía de nuevo hacia la chimenea.

Expelliarmus – dijo Draco desarmándole.- Petrificus .

Y así, cogió a un Harry estático por la camiseta y lo arrastró hacia el salón. Después de todo, iba a ser un verano muy divertido. Sonrió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape llenó profundamente sus pulmones de aire y los vació lentamente antes de leer la carta que Lucius le había enviado.

Cuando terminó de expulsar el aire aún no se sentía con fuerzas para leer su contenido, pero como tenía muchas cosas que hacer, no tuvo más remedio.

A medida que movía los ojos sobre la superficie rugosa del papel, una ce sus cejas se iba levantando sola. En serio¿Lucius pensaba que iba a picar? Ahora sí que se había lucido el rubio. ¡Ja! Antes se dejaba sepultar que caer en la trampa de un presumido escaldado como ese.

Recogió la segunda carta que había recibido ese día. Era un mensaje del ayuntamiento muggle. (Sí, todavía seguía en pie)

Snape no podía creerlo… ¡el gobierno había decidido tirar su casa para construir una carretera! No podía ser. Sin embargo… se aseguró de que no era una broma. ¿Quién querría hacer una estúpida carretera en su pueblo de mala muerte? Le daban un mes para salir de allí.

Snape maldijo mentalmente a todos los gobiernos que no pensaban más que en ellos mismos (o sea, todos) y también pensó en ir a maldecidlos en persona, pero no creyó que eso fuese a cambiar nada, así que desechó la idea.

- pensó-

Había llegado a la conclusión de que la única persona que reunía estas características era Lucius Malfoy. Lo cual le llevaba de nuevo a la primera carta, la que el rubio le había mandado.

Bien…- dijo resignado- sigámosle el juego…tal vez consiga algo si Lucius piensa que me he creído la absurda historia desmemorizante de Draco.

Y Snape escribió una respuesta confirmando a Lucius su asistencia.

………………………………………………………………….

Malfoy, en serio, que tengo que irme…

Si, si, Potter….cuando termines con ese masaje, quiero que limpies mi habitación un poco y que luego me compres uno de esos objetos muggles que sirven para ordenar.

Harry gruñó. En realidad el tal Badboy no existía. Se lo había inventado él. Como se aburría tanto en Privet Drive (Hermione estaba en el Caribe y Ron en el Kilimanjaro. Ambos con sus respectivas familias) había decidido ir a cotillear un poco a casa de Malfoy y si alguien lo descubría, dar esa estúpida excusa.

Y todo sin varita – siguió Draco. Luego añadió pensativo- Tengo ganas de ver el chisme que ordena.

¿Qué chisme que ordena?

No te hagas el tonto. Se que los muggles usan unos chismes llamados "ordenadores".

Ah, ya. Pues lo siento, pero no pienso comprarte uno.

Ya veremos – dijo el rubio mientras apuntaba a Harry con su varita – y sigue con ese masaje. Más arriba.

¡Y Harry que pensaba que ir a casa de Malfoy iba a ser divertido! Ese capullo de Malfoy no hacia más que aprovecharse de él….¡era igual que estar en Little Dursey!

¡Potter¿No ves que se me ha derretido el hielo del refresco¡No vales ni para elfo doméstico¡Trae más hielo!- dijo Draco y le pasó el vaso bruscamente.

- pensó Harry. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

Mientras pensaba el qué haría al respecto, pasó por la puerta principal, rumbo a la cocina y sonó el timbre. Como nadie más aparecía (los elfos estaban en la enfermería mágica) y Draco no hacía más que chillarle¡Potter, es que no oyes la puerta, Harry decidió hacer, pues eso, abrir la puerta.

Se encontró cara a cara con Snape. Y el shock fue mutuo.

¡Usted¿Qué hace aquí! – dijeron los dos a la vez.

Al mismo tiempo un ruido de rotura mágica ( en el espacio de la nomateria, causada por la aparición de un cuerpo opaco donde antes no habia sino aire) y unas pisadas apresuradas, vino acompañado de una voz.

¡Severus¡Por fin has venido!

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a Lucius Malfoy andando desde el otro lado del pasillo, pero aún así ya con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que se borró al llegar y ver a Harry.

¿Potter¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-pensó Harry -

Como no pensaba decir eso, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina para coger más hielo.

Snape y Lucius decidieron pasar de él.

He venido en cuanto he podido – dijo Snape con su mejor cara de preocupación- ¿cómo está Draco?

Snape sabía que Draco debía estar perfectamente, pero lo mejor era empezar a interpretar su papel cuanto antes.

¿Draco¿Que le pas….¡AH¡Draco ¡Si ¡Oh, pobre hijo mío! Pero ahora está bien…um…porque has venido tú, claro… - dijo Lucius sonriendo.

Snape contuvo el impulso de salir huyendo al ver esa sonrisa, pero al final entró en la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sabiendo, de algún modo que era su única salida.

Sí, si, eso pasa, pasa... ¿dónde demonios estarán los elfos domésticos?

¿Y Narcisa? – preguntó Severus para ganar tiempo.

¿Narcisa? Oh, Narcisa ha salido unos días para visitar a su querida hermana.

Um. Así que Lucius se había deshecho de Narcisa. Eso puso más en guardia a Snape.

Bueno, pues voy a ver a Draco…

¡Espera! – Lucius le cortó el paso- ¿No quieres tomar algo antes?

Snape vaciló.

No.

Que sí, hombre, que sí…vamos.

Snape decidió aceptar ya que había venido a pedir ayuda a Lucius.

Está bien – dijo Severus.- El salón estaba por aquí¿verdad?- dijo señalando.

Si, pero está en obras – contestó Lucius mecánicamente y sin mirarle.- Mejor vamos a la salita de estar. Es más íntima.

(A Snape no le gustó nada eso de intimidar, pero todo fuera por salvar su casa.)

Sin embargo, vio a Potter dirigirse hacia el salón cuando pasaba por delante de ellos con un refresco lleno de hielos ( en realidad era un vaso de hielos con un poco de refresco) y sospechó que el salón no estaba en obras. Sintiéndose como un cordero camino del matadero, siguió a Lucius, escaleras abajo.

- pensó con alivio.

Lucius y Snape llegaron a un pasillo desierto y el rubio abrió una puerta.

Espero que te guste la decoración – dijo Lucius mientras Snape entraba.

En cuanto Severus estuvo dentro, Lucius cerró por fuera. Con llave.

Snape intentó en vano abrir.

Lo siento, Sev, pero has llegado antes de lo esperado y no estoy listo del todo. Ponte cómodo.

Snape llevó su mano a la varita….que había desaparecido. Seguro que Lucius se la había birlado sin darse cuenta. En fin. No podía hacer nada salvo esperar, así que se dio la vuelta para inspeccionar la habitación.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Así que al fin y al cabo, Arthur Weasley llevaba razón al decir que había una estancia secreta de objetos oscuros en la Mansión Malfoy… bueno, en realidad era una mezcla de sala de torturas, almacén de objetos oscuros y trastero. Con la de redadas que había hecho el ministerio y no la había encontrado…. Las esperanzas de Snape de salir de allí de esfumaron rápidamente. Fuera lo que fuera que quería hacerle Lucius, no iba a ser nada agradable.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Toma, tu maldito hielo – dijo Harry entregándole el vaso lleno de cubitos a Draco. Draco ni lo miró, por lo tanto no se dio cuenta de la broma de Potter. (No se iba atomar nada que viniese de sus manos)

El rubio sonrió. Se le había ocurrido algo mejor con lo que mantener a Harry ocupado.

Oye, debes de estar muy cansado¿no?

Harry levantó la ceja. La amabilidad de Draco le daba mucho miedo.

Siéntate ahí – dijo como si nada, señalando el sillón de enfrente (y remarcando el "ahí" con mucho énfasis)

No.

Siéntate – le ordenó con una sonrisa más ancha y la varita apuntándole. Harry no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Cuando se sentó, sencillamente cayó a través del sillón, abajo, abajo, abajo…..¡era una trampa!

Se golpeó contra el suelo de la habitación de debajo del salón. Le dolía el culo.

¡Auch¡Malfoy¡Me las pagarás!

¿Potter? – dijo una voz en la semioscuridad.

¿Profesor?

Snape se rió.

Vaya, vaya, por fin tenemos algo en común. ¡Los dos somos prisioneros de un Malfoy! Aunque me pregunto si parte de mi castigo no será estar contigo…

Harry no le veía la gracia.

………………………………………………

Lucius estaba dando los últimos retoques a su atuendo. Se miró al espejo, enseñó los dientes, se sacó un trozo de algo que no queremos saber lo que era y al final levantó una ceja, haciendo pose. Sí, sin duda alguna estaba arrebatador. Severus no podría resistirse a él.

……………………………………………….

Draco bajó silbando hasta la sala de material oscuro, técnicamente inexistente, con una sonrisa en los labios. En realidad él no debería estar ahí y si le pillara su padre le castigaría de forma horrible, pero su padre no estaba. Antes de abrir, pensó un momento en cómo se divertiría más y ensanchando su sonrisa, apagó la luz del interior. (No pregunteis cómo. Una brisa acondicionada-apaga-velas) Y como pensó que tal vez Potter estaría dentro, acechando tras la puerta, la abrió de golpe con un hechizo, sin notar que estaba cerrada por fuera. Ya dentro sonrió y cerró la puerta de nuevo, tras de sí, con otro hechizo. Empezó a silbar.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, buscó a Potter en la oscuridad. Se sentía como un cazador acechando a su presa, como un gato buscando al ratón…un tigre ágil y esbelto, que sorteaba todos los obstáculos pues se se sabía de memoria la localización de los bultos de esa habitación. Todos y cada uno de ellos…

De repente se chocó contra una mesa y se le cortó la respiración. Pero aún así se las ingenió para no chillar y así no delatar su posición.

- pensó -

Y esta vez fue con más cuidado.

Harry estaba agarrado a la túnica de Severus y le seguía cada vez que se movía. Antes de que Malfoy (uno de los dos) entrara silbando, habían decidido (lo habia pensado Snape) poner trampas y obstáculos fuera de su lugar para que tropezara con ellos y a la vez poder esconderse, en la oscuridad. Y como no sabían de qué Malfoy se trataba, no habían abierto la boca, pues, aunque si se tratara de Draco, al que Severus simplemente habría apaleado, si era Lucius el que en estos momentos acechaba…cualquier pista que le dierna sobre su posición sería su perdición. Además, sus respectivas varitas las tenían los Malfoy.

Harry tropezó y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Snape, enfadado, tiró de él y se escondieron detrás de algo.

Inmediatamente, Draco fue en pos del ruido. Pero no encontró nada. Tampoco sabía si Potter estaba escondido o moviéndose en círculos, así que decidió estarse quieto y escuchar.

Nada.

Snape y Harry al oír que Malfoy se estaba quieto, habían hecho lo mismo. Así, las tres personas de la habitación estaban en un silencio sepulcral.

Pero la inteligencia Malfoy dio a Draco una idea. Se agachó de busca de algo que le sirviese, lo cogió y lo tiró lejos (era un jarrón chino). Y escuchó.

Al oír el golpe, Severus y Harry se movieron.

Draco oyó ruido a su izquierda y lo siguió. Él no lo sabía pero casi estaba rozando a Harry cuando él y Snape se escondieron en un armario abierto, justo antes de que Draco pasara de largo.

Y cuando el rubio empezó a estar furioso y alzó la varita para encender la luz…la puerta se abrió.

¡YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU¡SEVERUSSSSSSSSSSS!

Y Severus, Harry y Draco se quedaron paralizados ante esta nueva interrupción. Estaban aterrorizados y no era para menos. En una milésima de segundo, ellos vieron, al contrario que Lucius, que estaba a contraluz, el atuendo de…del ser rubio que estaba ahora en la puerta.

¿Dónde estás, Severus? Vamos, vamos, muéstrate…me he arreglado para la ocasión…mmmmmm….

Lucius, al no recibir respuesta, fue a encender la luz con su varita (pensando que Severus la habia apagado) pero lo pensó mejor. Es decir, su sádica y pervertida mente, al igual que la de su hijo, lo pensó mejor. Cerró la puerta con magia a sus espaldas y sonrió a la oscuridad.

Bien, bien¿quieres jugar al escondite? Pues…juguemos…- dijo sensualmente. Y todos se encogieron al oír su lengua relamerse los labios. - ¡Que voy!

Lucius se introdujo en la oscuridad.

¡AY! – y se dio con la misma mesa con la que se había dado Draco.

Mientras tanto, Severus luchaba por huir de la espantosa voz de Lucius, porque ya sabía que no pensaba hacerle nada bueno..y menos con esa ropa. Potter estaba enganchado a él como una lapa y también huía, pero de los dos Malfoy, a cual peor.

Por su parte, Draco estaba escondido. Se había helado al ver y oír a su padre, pues sabía el castigo que le esperaba si le encontraba ahí. Además, Severus estaba allí también, y Potter, lo que complicaba las cosas. No solo se había colado en el almacén sino que había ido a jugar con Potter allí, y además había interrumpido los…juegos sexuales de su padre….y eso, por encima de todo, era lo que más le aterrorizaba.

Un grito de Lucius hizo que Draco se escondiera rápidamente en otro sitio. Ahora le tocaba a él dar vueltas.

¿Severuuuus¿Dónde estáaaaas?

Silencio total.

Harry y Snape se apretujaron más contra el armario. Por nada del mundo iban a salir de ahí. Y menos cuando oyeron los pasos de Lucius hacia ellos.

El rubio pasó de largo.

Harry descubrió mientras, por el tacto, que de las paredes colgaban lianas….un momento, eso no eran lianas….

¡Látigos! – susurró Harry sin poder contenerse.

A Snape le dieron ganas de soltarle un sopapo. En vez de eso se limitó a estrangularge silenciosamente.

¿Snape? – dijo Lucius que creía haber oído algo. El rubio sonrió por lo bajo y agitó algo que tenía en la mano, contra el suelo. El sonido de un chasquido rompió el silencio y todos en la habitación se encogieron de miedo. (Excepto Lucius, claro)

Eso sí que es un látigo, Potter – susurró Snape a Harry cuando dejó de estrangularlo.

Draco decidió que lo mejor era alcanzar la puerta de una vez y en ese momento pensó que podía hacerlo sin que su padre se diera cuenta.

Con sigilo, salió de su escondite y…

¡Auch! – se dio con la misma puñetera mesa.

Al oírle, Lucius, raudo y veloz, fue a su encuentro como una exhalación.

¡Te tengo¡Petrificus totallus! – gritó Lucius triunfante.

Entonces Draco si que estaba aterrorizado, al contrario que Harry y Snape, quiees empezaban a encontrar la actuación divertida.

Lucius encontró, palpando, un cuerpo inmóvil, y lo abrazó. Draco abrió mucho los ojos, pero nada más.

Oh…. Severus…¡qué poco has durado!...pero mejor así…- Lucius colgó el látigo del cuello de Draco y cogiendo ambos extremos se acercó a la cara del atemorizado muchacho.

Harry y Snape pudieron oír el inconfundible sonido de un beso dado con pasión. La repulsión les invadió.

Potter…ahora que están ocupados, es el momento de escapar…- susurró Snape.

¿Vamos a dejar así a Draco? – se sorprendió Harry.

No seas tan Gryffindor. ¿Te gustaría estar en su lugar?

Harry lo pensó.

Vale, vamos.

Con mucho cuidado los dos se deslizaron palpando la pared. Snape intentaba hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que Lucius decía a Draco pensando que era él. Por fin llegaron a la puerta… que por supuesto, estaba cerrada.

¿Y ahora? – dijo Harry

Snape contuvo el impulso de pegar a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y entonces encontró la respuesta. (Con la simple ecuación: pegarpegar a Lucius)

Tenemos que deshacernos de Lucius.

Harry levantó la ceja.

¿Cómo?

Somos dos contra 1 y él no sabe que estamos aquí. No puede ser tan difícil.

Harry pensó que era cierto.

Snape se agachó y palpando encontró un objeto pesado en el suelo.

Esto servirá…-murmuró.

Así que, otra vez, con mucho sigilo, se deslizaron hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz de Lucius.

Oh, mi Severus…¡qué piel más joven¿qué te echas¿alguna crema milagrosa? Mmmmm….¿y ese pelo¿gomina? Jajajajjajajajja….en el fondo eres tan presumido como Draco…- en ese momento algo chocó contra algo y se oyó una especie de "Auch" - ¿Qué ha sido eso? – dijo Lucius.

Por supuesto, Harry se había dado con la estúpida mesa y Snape se contenía para no golpearle él mismo con el objeto pesado que tenía en las manos.

Lucius cogió su varita y la levantó, separándose de Draco…

Severus levantó el objeto pesado justo encima de la cabeza de Lucius….

Y la puerta se abrió.

Las luces se encendieron.

Narcisa Malfoy se había extrañado de no encontrar a su marido ni a su hijo por casa, así que había bajado abajo, al único lugar que quedaba.

La escena que presenció era digna de un show.

Alrededor de una mesa (gastada en un mismo punto) estaban: Potter (¿qué hacía en su casa?) que se frotaba la tripa con dolor mientras que con la otra mano agarraba la túnica de Snape, quien sostenía una estatua muy fea de Abraxas Malfoy por encima de la cabeza de su esposo Lucius, que estaba vestido como una especie de Drag con tanga, látigo y corsé rosa, sujetando la varita con una mano y con la otra apoyada sobre el pecho desnudo de Draco, que estaba inmovilizado con cara de terror absoluto, marcas de mordeduras y medio desnudo.

Narcisa apagó la luz y salió de allí decidiendo darse a la bebida.


End file.
